


Reality can wait

by Popstar



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, i just had to write it down, you know i don't even know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: They fall into whatever it is they built seamlessly and effortlessly and it makes him question everything about himself.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	Reality can wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/gifts), [finnilein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnilein/gifts).



> WELL. Hello. I literally just came out of my second viewing of Tenet and the movie is amazing. I also had to type this out to get my feelings out of the way because I didn’t know what to do with them. I have a lot of them. This has been read over by two friends, who have also seen the movie, and approved. But not beta-ed. Thanks to [laminy](https://laminy.tumblr.com/) for being amazing and cheering me on. Normally I never put anything out on the internet that hasn’t been read over but this time... well, let’s just say it’d spoil the movie? So. Anyway. Enjoy?

The first time they meet is chaotic and wild. But he knows Neil is perfect for the job. Neil is bright eyed, young and very, very smart. And it doesn’t take a lot to convince him to join him on his mission. He understands it better than anyone anyway.

It is the start of a beautiful friendship. They become close, closer than he could have imagined when he met Neil for the first time. Neil is the one he doesn’t only trust with his life but bright eyed and smart Neil is the one he trusts with everything. He doesn’t have to worry about letting his guard down because Neil would never judge him. Flirting never was his strong suit but with Neil he doesn’t even have to try.

They fall into whatever it is they built seamlessly and effortlessly and it makes him question everything about himself, everything he’s never dared to be because he couldn’t, didn’t want to be vulnerable on the job.

The first time they kiss it’s hot and messy and perfect in the way they are perfect. It’s everything he needs and so much more.

When he talked to Neil in Stalk-12 for what was the last time for Neil he didn’t know what they have been. He couldn’t have known what they were and what they’d be. What it was that Neil let go. It weighs so much harder on him to know the end. To know how it’s supposed to happen. That he can’t change what has happened. He can change the future but he can’t change the past. It’s unfair. Maybe he’ll find a way. Somehow.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Neil says and pulls him out of his miserable attempts to find a solution, to understand.

“Nah, not worth it,” he says and holds out his hand, waiting for Neil to step closer to the couch he is sprawled on, so he can grab him by the hips and pull him between his legs, sneaking one hand up to grab the back of his neck.

“What about the mission?” Neil asks as he already goes willingly, letting himself get pulled in.

“That can wait,” he replies and finally bridges the last gap between them, kissing him soft and slow on the mouth, his fingers tangling in Neil’s hair. Reality can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? It’s very short, I know. But... well. I needed to get this out of my system.  
> I’m [sassypopstar](http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com) on tumblr. If you want to come and talk to me. <3 (My blog also is more or less an Old Guard blog at the moment)


End file.
